elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake
Drake is an Imperial/Breton Thief in Skyrim. Once a student in the College Of Winterhold, he quickly turned into the life of crime along with his best friend Tavis where they initiated into the Thieves Guild on the year 4E 190. Drake use to live in Windhelm when he was a child. Early Life Born on 12th of the Rain's Hand, 4E 168 to a Imperial father and Breton Mother. When Drake was a child, he was quiet, caring and loyal but he changed a little bit when he became best friends with Tavis, a Breton child who's father is an old friend to Drake's father. At the age of 15, Drake made his first kill when he accidently pushed a rude mercenary to a smelter. His parents were disappointed at him so they banned him by not letting him see Tavis and leaving their house. Angered, while Drake's parents were asleep, he escaped the house and runs away, vow to never see them again. Just before Drake was going to ride a stolen horse, Tavis joins him and together, they embark onto a journey. Life as a Mage 4 months has passed after escaping Markarth, Drake and Tavis live in Winterhold where they study the arts of magic in the College of Winterhold. Drake was the favorite student to Phinis Gestor because he was revealed to be the grandson of a famous mage, Vincent Fradin who was known to study Daedric artifacts and summoning Dremora pawns. On Drake's 17th birthday, He left the College because he wanted to have an exciting life including Tavis. The two friends later embark to Riften. Life as a Thief After spending a few weeks in Riften, Drake heard rumors of the Thieves Guild in the Ratways and how they stole a precious chalice from the Temple Of Mara. Tavis told Drake that he has found the way to the Thieves Guild. Drake follows Tavis to the cemetery where they see the Thieves Guild symbol. Drake pressed the button and it showed the entrance. They opened the hatch and climbed down where many of the Thieves Guild members became shocked as well as surprised. The Guildmaster (Mercer Frey) showed some respect towards Drake and Tavis and he welcomed them to the guild. Mercer gave them 3 tasks to do, the first was to steal 1000 gold from the Jarl of Riften, the second was to sabotage a treasure ship and the third task was to make false letters about the Steward of Riften which were murder, prostitution and smuggling illegal items. Mercer was impressed of their skills and said about a very special task for them which would make them respected members of the guild but Mercer said it would happen in a month. After 3 months, Mercer gave Tavis and Drake the information about the special task: Steal 30000 gold from the Jarl of Solitude. At first Drake was not ready but Tavis encouraged him to do it. After stealing the gold, Tavis and Drake escaped Solitude but Tavis took an arrow in the back from an unknown stranger. Drake looks around to see Tavis's killer until he was shot in the shoulder. 1 hour later, Drake awaked to find himself in a camp near Windhelm and he saw Tavis's killer. Drake grabbed a knife on a table but Tavis's killer knew what Drake was doing. Tavis's killer was revealed to be Mercer. Draked was enraged that his best friend was killed so he charged onto Mercer but he smacked him with her bow. Drake was then knocked out. Mercer attempted to Drake but Karliah rescues Drake from Mercer. 2 hours had pass and Drake woke up in a small house and found Karliah cooking. Drake thanked her for rescuing him and Karliah. Fall From Grace Drake was shocked that Mercer made the Guild believe that Karliah was responsible for Gallus's death and how he was secretly stealing the goods from the Guild Vault. Karliah told Drake about Gallus, how he was a great leader, how he was murdered by Mercer and his relationship with her (Karliah). Karliah informed Drake not to face Mercer head on while everyone is watching but Drake leaves to face Mercer alone. After returning to Riften, Drake went to the secret entrance but it has been locked so Drake had no choice but to head to the Ratways. Drake managed to get into the Ragged Flagon but he was stopped by the bouncer. Drake fought the bouncer and everyone in the bar and he entered the Cistern. Mercer ordered his men to stand down and he allowed Drake to speak. Mercer you son of a bitch! I should have not trusted you when I first came here. You have been stealing the Guild's goods for your own desire and you murdered Tavis after my job in Solitude! You murdered Gallus 14 years ago and branded Karliah as a traitor and murderer! You tried to kill me but you have failed and now, I will kill you! Drake charged in rage towards Mercer, killed his guards but Mercer countered attacked Drake and stabs him in the stomach. Drake spoke his last words. Someday, everyone will know what you have...done. Brynjolf closed Drake's eyes and asked Mercer about what Drake said. Mercer said ''He has just gone mad Brynjolf. Believe me. '' Category:Jack's Fiction Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Males